Multiple heavy chain determinants have previously been shown on blood lymphocytes of some patients with Sjogren's Syndrome. We will investigate the mechanism accounting for this phenomenon, particularly the possible role of anti-lymphocyte antibodies by incubating normal cells in serum from such patients, to determine if such cells acquire these determinants.